1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of shielding electromagnetic interference.
2. The Related Art
With fast development of electronic technology, various electronic products and peripheral devices thereof are connected with each other with increasing frequency. So, an electrical connector is often used to achieve the connection between the electronic products and the peripheral devices thereof. The rapid developments of the electrical connector call for more stringent requirement to electromagnetic shielding effect of the electrical connector. A traditional method for shielding electromagnetic interference in the electrical connector is to utilize a metal shell to connect with ground. However, the metal shell is generally designed with an evenness outer structure that generally realizes a poor effect for filtering external electromagnetic interference. As a result, electromagnetic interference is often apt to happen in the electrical connector to affect signal communication between the electronic product and the peripheral device thereof. So, an electrical connector capable of overcoming the forgoing problem is required.